Technical Field
The invention relates to a license plate for a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle license plate, having a license plate body, which has a license plate surface having a coating, a periphery, which at least partially surrounds the license plate surface, and having at least one identification means.
Prior Art
License plates according to the invention are what are commonly referred to as number plates, which are attached at the front and rear of the chassis or the bumper of a vehicle and those that are stuck to a window of a vehicle, in particular as additional license plates.
License plates of the type mentioned are frequently forged or used for altered vehicles. In order to prevent this, license plates are known which have an identifying means that is contactlessly readable or a data carrier. The latter contains relevant data of the vehicle to which the license plate belongs. Reading said data is effected using an external reader. The comparison of the read data with the vehicle on which the license plate is used allows conclusions regarding manipulations to be drawn, in particular if the license plate is associated with an altered vehicle.
In the license plates having contactless readable identification means that have been known hitherto, the identification means are associated with a license plate surface of the license plate. Since the license plate surface is provided primarily for the motor vehicle identification or as a surface for providing numbers and digits, only little room or limited room remains for a further identification means.